Zhu Li's Test of Loyalty (Part 2)
by Kingsman95
Summary: 18 - Erotic Fanfic Zhu Li tries her best to prove her loyalty, to her new mistress, Kuvira.


Zhu Li's Test of Loyalty (Part 2)

Zhu Li quickly obeyed Kuvira as she stripped off her green uniform. Kuvira went to sit down on her chair as she smirked while watching her new assistant obey her commands. My, oh my Zhu Li, you have quite the voluptuous body, thought Kuvira. She was admiring Zhu Li's ample breasts. I could torture those erected nipples and milk you like a cow, Kuvira kept thinking. Once completely naked, Zhu Li would drop down on all fours, bowing down.

"Oh Great Uniter, how shall I worship you?" asked the lustful Zhu Li.

Kuvira stood up and with one flick of the wrist she wore off her metal armor covered by clothing as she revealed her own naked firm sensuous body. Her pubic area was covered by trimmed hair. She sat on the edge of her bed, as she placed one luscious leg over the other.

"First, I want you treat my dirty feet with a proper massage. My boots were filled with mud and dirt. Prove to me that you're loyal enough to please me no matter the circumstances."

"Of course, Great Uniter." Zhu Li would crawl up to Kuvira's feet. She would get on her knees as she grabbed the left foot and began massaging it. She would squeeze it firmly with her thumbs and fingers as she was observing Kuvira's naked body. The body of a true goddess, she thought.

Zhu Li felt that she had to take some initiative in order to prove her loyalty to Kuvira. She would press her tongue on the base of Kuvira's foot where all the dirt lied as she slid it up and down. Covering it with her own saliva she would clean off the dirt. She would then wrap her lips around all five toes as she suckled on them, moaning in pleasure "Mmmmm..."

Kuvira blushed a bit herself, happy to see her new assistant proving her determination. She would place her right hand upon Zhu Li's head as she petted her. "Good girl."

As Zhu Li was done with massaging and cleaning Kuvira's feet, she grabbed her brown hair as she pulled her upwards, resting Zhu Li's head onto her abdomen. "Looks like you love the taste of dirt", Kuvira was raising her arms revealing her hairy and sweaty armpits, "How about you clean them off too, huh?"

Zhu Li climbed on Kuvira, both of their breats would press against each other, as she stuck out her tongue and pressed it upon the bushy hair growing from her armpit. She would begin to slide it up and down as she picked up drops of sweat and occasionally, some hair.

With her current position, Zhu Li's round and plump ass was in reach of Kuvira. She would grab it firmly as she began squeezing it in delight. "Your body is my property. Your job is to worship me as your goddess and to always be ready for me and my needs."

As Zhu Li was done cleaning off the left armpit she moved her head trying to reach the right armpit. Zhu Li was licking off the sweat off the bushy armpit with passion and pleasure like a dog licking his master. Being at the service of Kuvira made her feel so much more fulfilled.

Once she was done, Kuvira pushed her down on the floor. "Get back into your animal-like position", she commanded. Zhu Li obediently got on all fours as she looked up at her new goddess. Kuvira would get up and walk up to her wardrobe to pick up 3 rubbers shaped like penises. They all had a metal bar inside of them, so Kuvira could bend and control them.

"I use those on Baatar Jr whenever he fails to execute one of my orders. However, unlike a man, you will enjoy those. You will beg me to use those."

Kuvira would stick one inside of her pussy as she bent the other two in front of Zhu Li's swollen and moist pussy and in front of her dirt-stained lips. She would walk up behind Zhu Li as she would begin spanking her.

Zhu Li would groan with each slap as her buttock would turn as red as her blush. "Now, I want you to spread open your ass cheeks for me as you beg me to thrust into your tight asshole", commanded Kuvira.

Zhu Li reached her hands backwards as she grabbed each ass cheek. "Ouuu..." She groaned lightly as her ass cheeks became fragile due to the harsh spanking. Once spread, Zhu Li turned her head around as she stared into Kuvira with a naughty face. "Oh, please goddess, I beg of you, carve my asshole with your cock as I am nothing but your sex slave."

Kuvira smirked as she placed her hands over Zhu Li's back and caressed them softly. "My, do you have soft skin..." Kuvira then slid each hand at Zhu Li's waist grabbing her firmly as she forced her rubber cock inside of her asshole and bent the other two deep inside her pussy and mouth. "Take it all in!"

Zhu Li was being fucked by every hole. Kuvira was carving Zhu Li's tight asshole with each pounding, stretching it with her rubber cock. "It looks like Varrick never even tried to fuck you." Zhu Li tried to respond but could only moan and groan as the second rubber cock was jabbing inside her mouth hitting her throat.

After 12 minutes of non-stop jabbing, thrusting and carving, Zhu Li felt too weak to stand on her arms anymore as they shivered. She has never been used like this in her life, the surreal amount of pleasure and lust proved too much for her as she fell down on her cleavage. Kuvira would giggle as she slowly stopped jabbing into Zhu Li.

"My, my... Looks like you still need some endurance training. But you did pass my test, dear. You have the urge to please me, and you have proven yourself." Kuvira would pull out every rubber cock. She would, however take hold of the one that fucked Zhu Li's pussy and lick it while tasting Zhu Li's juices.

Kuvira would walk up to her bedroom window as she stared at the full moon, Zhu Li's body was still on the floor with her ass lifted upwards and her head down shivering.

"If only 'she' would be submit to me too..." She turned around as she looked down on Zhu Li "tomorrow you shall go to Zaofu and bring someone to me. I want you to bait the avatar and bring her to me..." Kuvira frowned as she licked her lips.

To be continued in "Kuvira x Korra"


End file.
